The Fight for Freedom
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper have been running from the volturi for 35 years, now after Bella has a vision that their soul mates lives are endanger its time to stop running and start fighting.
1. Chapter 1

The fight for Freedom

Chapter 1

With the Cullen.

"Kids get up Now?" Esme Yelled from the end of the stairs. They were going to be late again if they didn't hurry up and get ready.

"Esme, darling they are coming down soon don't worry." Carlisle said as came down the stairs and gave her a kiss.

Charlie came from the kitchen then, and smiled. He walked over to them and handed both of them a cup of coffee. He gave Esme and kiss on the cheek before kissing Carlisle. He smiled and told them he would be late home before yelling up the stair to the children. Then he went off to work.

You see Esme, Carlisle and Charlie have grown up together. They did everything together. Esme and Carlisle start to date in high school, Charlie on the other hand became quite, he would not talk to anyone. It didn't take Esme long to understand that her best friend was in love with her boyfriend. But that was not as big of a shock, as to when she found out that Carlisle shared those feeling for Charlie as well.

Carlisle try to stay away from Charlie, but Carlisle became depressed and Esme be again to worry, after a year, Esme had enough and left Carlisle so that he could become happy, but as both Charlie and Esme found out, Carlisle was not the same man he was when he was with both of them. Carlisle could not chose when the time came. But Carlisle asked if they could just go back to being friends.

So they did, but that friendship soon became a relationship, all love each other, well both Esme and Charlie loved Carlisle more then they loved each other. The love they had for each other was nothing more than the same love you would have for your family.

None of them could think of what life would be like if they had never done what they did. Having a relationship with three people always seems to have its problems but not them. They couldn't be happier.

Their children came down the stairs soon but with a quick goodbye they left, you see Esme and Carlisle could not have children. Esme was unable to carry them, and if it was not for Charlie who know what would of happened.

Charlie though it would be a good idea to adopted, seeing as he was adopted, we like the idea so we when for it. But they had to keep their relationship secret. The outside world knew Carlisle and Esme were married. But they had know idea that Charlie was Carlisle boyfriend.

They first adopted Edward when he was 8, his parents passed away. They all loved Edward. He was a little chatter box. Always wanting to know thing that were going on around him. He loved the idea of having to dads. When Edward was 13 they adopted Hale sisters, Alice and Rosalie.

But since then their parents have become worried about Edward. He loved the idea of having other kids to play with. Edward was at school when they came home with the Hale sisters, but as soon as he enter the door they could tell something was off, Edward never came home from school in the middle of the day. Carlisle rushed over to Edward, trying to see if he was hurt or if he was sick. Edward passed the note he had in his hand to Carlisle before going up to his room.

They had sent him home because he had passed once and complained about being dizzy. But Carlisle could not get Edward to talk about it. The chatter box we all loved seem to disappeared. Carlisle being the chief of medicine at Fork hospital, would not let go of the fact that Edward was holding back something. And Charlie the police chief had to agree with them. They spent hours trying to get him to open up. But in the end they just passed him away. He closed himself off to every one around him.

Soon after the kids had left for school Carlisle left for work, leaving Esme to worry about her children.

With Bella and Emmett, Jasper

"Emmett, what's happening? What is she seeing?" Jasper yelled as he passed the car passed 100.

"I don't know she won't show me." Emmett yelled back

Bella had been in a vision for something now and they were began to worry. Not once in all the time they have known each other had she been in a vision this long.

"Bella, sis come on, come back to us." Emmett said as he placed his arms around her. Holding her tightly to his chest.

"Jasper, Look out." Bella yelled coming back from what ever she had seen.

But it was to late, the police car was to close and had noticed that they were going way passed the speed limit.

"Jasper, listen to me. We can't run any more. They need us, their going to die if we do." Bella turned her head and sobbed in Emmett arms.

Jasper made the car come to a complete stop, knowing what she meant but her words.

If they keep running their soul mates would die. Living without them was bad enough for all three of them, knowing their died when you could of don't something about would be far wrost.

The police officer came up to the car.

Jasper looked at the mans shirt for anything thing that might tell them about the man.

FORK POLICE DEPARTMENT

so they were in Fork, they hadn't been in Forks for over 25 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Charlie.

He had just walked into the police station, when I saw the most beautiful teenagers. One look and Charlie knew they were not human. He knew what they were.

Vampires.

Carlisle, Esme and himself found out about Vampire when in high school, They knew almost everything there was to know. They found it funny how people had gotten it all wrong. But not once have they seen a vampire. And now there was three in his station. He didn't know if he should be scared or happy.

The boy with the golden boy hair, turned and looked and Charlie as if he was crazy, Charlie was turning to understand what they were doing here, let alone handcuffed. A vampire could easily out run a human.

But as Charlie studied them him noticed that instead of red eyes, they were dark, almost black. Charlie looked around a little unsure what to do. If they were hungry why had they not attacked yet.

"Chief Swan" he look over at they young cop, he was only 23 years old, and if Charlie did not find a way of getting those Vampire out of here, they would all become food.

"Yes Mark?"

"We court them speeding, after we brought them here we found out they were from a foster home up state, but they wont take them back, it seem this is not their first time they ran away." So this was their story, but how the help did they pull it off, he looked over at them to see the Girl looking over at him... No at Mark.

_Please lord help me. _ Charlie though

"We tried to separate them but the boys put up one help of a fight, we though it was best for are safety to keep them together" he looked over at the other cop, Jimmy, another young one.

It was smart of them to keep them together, who know what they would of done. And if there had been any open cuts we were all be damned.

"FUCK" He looked away in from the vampires in shock, and over to Mark, as he walked over to him, He noticed the small cut the paper had left.

This was it, this was how he was going to die.

_Carlisle I love you _Charlie though

but when nothing happen he looked over at the vampires, they had not moved. It looked like they had froze. OK this is so werid, why are they not attacking us.

"Jimmy, can you please take them to my office, I need to make a phone call." he watched as they stood up and followed him, but not once did they make a move.

He walked over to Jimmy's desk and picked up the phone.

"Dr Cullen speaking." _God I love his voice._ Charlie could listen to him forever.

"Carlisle, Its Charlie" It always hurt not to call him, love or any other pet name they had for each other, but they had to keep it a secret after all they were breaking the law.

"Hello love, are you OK?" Charlie smiled. Since Carlisle had his own office he could say anything he wanted over the phone.

"Carlisle I need you and Esme to come down to the station please."

"Charlie, your scaring me, what's happening? Are the kids OK?" He always sounded so clam even when he was scared,

"Everything find, the kids are at school safe and sound. But I want you and Esme to came please."

"Baby? What's going on?"

"Remember when we were in high school and we found out something important?" He could say Vampire, they would think he was mad.

"Yes, we found out that Vampires are real, why?" He sounded confused. To Charlie it was sweet and sexy.

"Well, I've got three in my office. Teenagers. And I though we could finally get those answer we wanted." He could hear Carlisle take a deep breath.

"Honey please tell me your OK? Have they hurt you?" Now he did sound worried.

"No, that's what is weird, I mean they look hungry yet they made to move to attack, not even when there was blood in the air." He whispered into the phone.

"We will be there soon, be careful love." Then they both hung up.

Charlie looked over at Mark.

"Dr Cullen and his wife will be taking them in until we find a better place. When they get here send them to my office." Mark nodded and Charlie walked off.

When he entered his office he told Jimmy to get back to work.

As Charlie sat down he noticed that the two males seem to be waiting for an attack, as if he was going to hurt him. The female on the other hand was sitting in the middle, and had placed a hand on each of theirs. Jimmy must of removed the handcuffed... or they did.

A few minute of silent before Carlisle and Esme walked into his office. Charlie got up a gave the chair to Esme.

Both the males turned to look at the female, who nodded her head. Before they looked back at us. Esme was sitting in the middle of Charlie and Carlisle.

"We... err...we" Charlie could not find any way of coming out with what they had to say, but luck for him he was saved by the female.

"We know that you all know what we are Charlie. Don't be scared, we wont hurt you, any of you." the female smiled at themselves

"How?" Esme asked, From the research they did in high school and college they knew vampires killed for no reason other than to feed.

The female looked at the males next to her before she looked back at Esme.

"We do know the meaning behind the 'Cold one' Esme" One of the males snapped.

The female was quite, she just keep looking at Esme.

"Since you know are names, why don't you tell us yours?" Carlisle asked, he may of sounded calm but he was anything be calm.

"My mane is Jasper." The males with the blond hair said. Smiling at them

"JASPER" the other male yelled.

"Emmett, don't you heard what Bella said, it's time. So please stop yelling your scaring them and with Bella not looking away from Esme, your yelling is not helping." Jasper said as he placed a hand on Bella's arm, she looked away from Esme then.

"I'm sorry, my name is Emmett and she is Bella." Emmett said pointing to the female.

"He's a big teddy bear really, know need to be scared, we are harmless. To your family that is." Bella told them

"What do you mean by that" Carlisle asked.

"To understand that answer we would have to tell you more about ourselves, would you like to hear our story?" Jasper asked.

They smiled at the three vampires in front of them, they always wanted to hear a vampires story.

They nodded there heads.

"Well I'm the oldest of the three, when I was human I was a very powerful witch, after being turned I brought my magic with me. I'm powers became well more powerful." Bella said with a smile.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas Calvary, I was almost 17 when I turned the confederate Army in 1861, of course I lied about my age, I was turned to help a vampire named Maria, Vampire wars were very big in the south, Vampires always wanted more land, I was her second in command, my ability to control emotions served her well, I trained her newborns, an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. I soon became depressed and wondered off on my own. The Volturi found me and that is how I met Bella. She saved me." Jasper said. Taking her hand in his.

"wow. That's is a story." Carlisle said.

Jasper smiled.

"well we are just giving you the short story, our past is far to long." Jasper said.

"Well, my past is not like Jaspers, or Bella. I went hurting, and I was attacked by a Bear, If it had not be for Bella I would have died. I'm what you would call a normal vampire, no special powers." Emmett said.

"Now to answer you question, you see a long time ago before I was turned I had a vision, but it was unclear. But after I was turn I saw it clearly. you see your family is apart of ours. Now don't freak out, but your children are our mates, you don't need to worry about getting hurt because we live off animal blood, to tell you all the truth your family is what gave us hope for all these years." Bella said.

"you know we have been waiting are whole lives to see and talk to a vampire, and now i have three as my children." Esme said smiling.

"how long have you knew about are world?" Jasper asked

"since high school. Why do you ask?" Carlisle said

Carlisle found it very to talk to them, it was just like talking to his children, he though it would be different, given how powerful they are.

"Oh Man, your so luck no one found out that you guys knew, but don't worry were here to protect you. It's time we stopped running and started living." Emmett said

They looked at the confued faces of the humans, before jasper spoke

"in the vampire world there is this one rule, No Human should know about us. If they do then the vampire who told will be killed unless the person is changed. It's really the only way to save the vampires life."

"What would you choses?" Bella asked looking at them

"well, its either become a vampire and live or be killed by vampires. So I guess I would chose A, become a vampire. If it mean I get to stay with my family." Charlie said

"I would chose the same as Charlie, I would not be able to leave my children." Esme said. Bella placed her cold hand on Esme.

"You really don't have to worry about them as much any more, their all going to be happy, I can see it. And so are you. Your going to be having more children in the further to worry about." Bella said

"We can't have children Bella, I'm unable." Esme said, Carlisle pulled her into his arms and Jasper helped calm her.

She smiled at Jasper. " Thank you,"

"Esme, Vampires can only have children with their mates, even if when human they were unable." Jasper said.

"What do you mean by 'mate' you said it before?" Charlie said.

"We will answer after Carlisle does." Emmett said smiling

"Of course I would chose the same as Charlie." Carlisle said placing a hand on Charlie's arm

"OK, good to know, Any ways a mate is well a soul mate. True love. Knowing they were out there keep us all fighting, Jasper would of given up if I had not shown him your Alice. Or Emmett you Rosalie, they let us know we were not going go be a lone." Bella said, looking down sadly

Jasper picked her up and pulled her onto her lap.

"What about you Bella, who is your mate?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's mate is you Edward, He's well lets just say an old soul," Emmett said

"A vampire only gets one mate, and if that mate dies well the vampire has nothing left to live for," Jasper said.

"One mate?" Charlie asked. Looking down at Carlisle's hand.

"Yes, but don't worry Carlisle is your soul mate, but he is also Esme, It can happen when a soul can not find its mate. So don't worry if you were to be a vampire I'm sure life wuld be the same." Bella said smiling.

"Hell It would be easier." Emmett said.

"What do you mean by that?" Esme asked

"Well human law says you can not love more than one person, in the vampire world there is no should law. I mean Vampire if they have not found their mates well they end up with a lot of wives." Emmett answered,

Esme stood up and looked at the 3 teenagers in front of her. Even if there were vampires Esme saw them as her children.

"OK, you 3 lets get you home. You wont have to worry any more, and we will always be there if you every want to ask us anything." Esme said sounding motherly

The 3 vampires smiled and nodded their heads. They were happy, finally. They were getting the family they were fighting for.

"Just one more question, I don't know if its the cop part of me or my father side, but I get the feeling your running from someone is that why you were court speeding?" Charlie asked. If they were going to become his children then he needed to know if they were in any danger, so he could find a way to help.

Bella looked and both Jasper and Emmett before looking back at them.

"No that's not why we were court speeding, as vampires we like speed. But yes we are running or well hiding from some people. Have been for the past 35 years, when they send people to find us and they do, well lets say it gets messes and we're the only ones walking away. But don't worry we will keep you all safe, like I said before we're going to be family." Bella said smiling.

Esme walked over to Bella and jasper let her pull Bella from his arms and into hers. Esme made a silent promise to not let anyone hurt them ever again.

"Then it's settle, Your coming home with us. The children should be home by now, heavens we just lost track listening to the 3 of you." Carlisle said.

Just then Mark walked in, he looked at Bella, Jasper and Emmett then back at the chief, confused.

"Sorry chief, didn't know you have company, I just wanted to tell you I'm heading off now." Then Mark walked out the door.

Charlie turned to Bella a smiled.

"One of your gifts?" He asked. Bella smiled and nodded.

Carlisle walked over to Bella and whispered something in her ear, Bella smiled and nodded her head.

Carlisle took Charlie's hand in his and walked out the office door. Charlie was to shocked to tell him NO.

"Carlisle asked you to make them forget didn't he?" Esme asked smiling.

"Yes, Carlisle feels bad for Charlie, because he can not do the same thing, he does with you when outside. I think they will be having me make people forget more then once." Bella smiled before following them out.

"Esme, don't worry. Bella loves helping people. And you can't tell me that you have not seen or felt the hurt from Charlie, after all you are one of the same." Jasper said before following Bella.

"Come on mum." Emmett said smiling as he placed his arm around Esme.

"I like the sound of that coming for you Emmett." with the they walked out of the office.

On the way home they told the Cullen what it is like to be a vampire, what it feels like to be turned,

they also told them that if Bella were to bite them that they would wake up with control, that they would be able to continue as if nothing had changed.

When they arrived home the children were in the living room.

Alice was sitting next to Rosalie talking about girl stuff while painting her fingernails, while Edward was sitting by himself in the corner reading, he looked up when the door opened.

Edward looked from his parents to the boys next to them, they have not said anything about adopting more children, and Edward could not see why anyone would not have them, But as Edward watched, he saw the big one step a little to the left as if to let someone in.

As soon as Edward could see the woman, he know who she was.

After all he has dream about her for so long.

With in seconds he was across the room and pulling her into a hug. And Said the four words that would bring a smile to Bella's face.

"I missed you Love" Before bring his lips down to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time on The fight for Freedom_

"_I missed you Love" Before bring his lips down to meet her._

Chapter 3

"what is going on?" Rosalie said looking at her parents.

Bella smiled and looked up at Edward.

"you remember me?" she asked with the shock still clear in her voice.

"I've known who you are since before I was born, my love. You don't know how good it feels to have you in my arms again." Edward smiled then kissed her again.

Why don't we sit down and talk" Esme said with a smile.

They all walked into the living room, and sat down. Edward pulled Bella over to the sit he was sitting on before, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Kids, we need to tell you some things" Carlisle said sitting down next to Charlie and Esme.

Looking at all his children, he smiled.

"Now don't be scared, but Vampires are real." Carlisle said.

Looking at his children, he saw Edward smile and start kissing Bella again, Alice and Rosalie were looking at them as if they were crazy.

"It's true if you don't believe us ask Bella" Charlie said.

When he looked over at Bella, to see why she had not answered, he saw that Edward was keeping her busy with their little make out session.

"OK, but you can ask Emmett or Jasper." Charlie said.

Rosalie looked at them, then over at her brother who seem to to be paying any mind to what was going on round him, then looked back at Emmett.

"Fine, turn into a bat." (laugh) said Rosalie. The whole room busted into laugher, even the two love birds were able to laugh.

Alice looked at Rosalie a little confused.

The next thing they knew Emmett and Jasper had moved and was now standing in front of them.

"We don't turn into animals babe, we leave that to the shape shifters" Then Emmett pulled Rosalie up from her sit, and throw her over his shoulders. So she was on his back.

"But we can show you what we can do" Then Emmett ran out of the room inhumanly fast.

In seconds they were back, and Rosalie had a big smile on her face.

"WOW, do that again, its better then a motorbike" Rose said smiling.

"You can do that later, right now we need to talk" Esme said smiling at her children

Emmett sat down and placed Rose on his lap, Jasper sat down next to Alice and placed his hand over hers. Coursing Alice to smile.

"Now that you all know, you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" Charlie said, not wanting to tell them that they could be endanger if the wrong person found out.

Both the girls nodded their heads smiling.

Charlie turned to Edward to see if he understood, but found the set empty.

"Edward, Bella come down here this second" Charlie said. In seconds both Bella and Edward were back on the chair. He know what they were doing upstairs, Bella looked as always perfect, but Edwards cloth were a mess.

With a smile Charlie turned back to them.

"Edward you can't tell anyone, OK" Charlie said.

"Dad, I would take it to my grave, as I have done before." Edward replied with a smile before pulling Bella close and kissing her neck.

"OK, Well we will talk about what the hell that meant later, but right now I think we have other things to talk about. Emmett? Jasper?" Carlisle said.

Jasper smiled and looked back at Alice.

"We know this is a lot to take in, but there is more. You see each vampire has a mate, that there will protected with there life. When a vampire find a their mate, well they can't really stay away from them, the need is to strong." Jasper said.

"I don't understand Jasper" Alice said.

"what Jasper is trying to say Alice is that Bella, Jasper and myself can not live without you, Edward and Rose. We have tried, but it's hard knowing your out there and could be endanger at any moment." Emmett said smiling at Rose

"Just one, But what about dad and papa?" Alice asked, she know how much her parents loved each other, and was scared that one day one of them would leave.

"Don't worry Alice, Those three will be together forever. No one will leave." Jasper said calming her down.

Alice looked up at Jasper

"So your like my boyfriend now?" she asked, clearly happy about that fact.

"I am, and so much more my dear Alice" Then Jasper placed his lips on Alice's.

The parents looked away from Alice and Jasper only to see that Emmett and Rose were making out as well, They didn't need to look over at Edward to know he was kissing Bella.

But Both Jasper and Emmett stop and looked up at Bella and Edward when he spoke.

"Bella, what is it? Let me see" They could all hear the worry in his voice.

"How do you know about her powers?" Jasper asked confused.

"Please, Love you know I hate seeing you like this" Edward said as if Jasper had not spoke.

"Your him, aren't you Bella's husband from when she was human, she always said she would be with you again." Emmett said shocked, the others looked at Emmett then over to Bella and Edward.

Bella blinked a couple of times before looking up at Edward sadly.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Edward asked, rocking Bella back and fourth, trying to calm her down.

"Next week there is going to be an accident" Bella said moving closer to Edward.

"Who gets hurt Bella, What happens?" Charlie asked.

But Bella just looked at him sadly, Carlisle pulled Charlie onto his lap and held him tight, understanding what she was not saying.

"Bella, please don't let this happen." Carlisle said almost near too tears.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked, scared, in all her life she has never seen Carlisle act like this before.

"I can change him, if that is what he wants." Bella said.

"OK, what is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry, next week you will get shot and it will go straight throw your heart, you die. But if you want I can change you." Bella said.

"Turn me" Charlie said looking at Bella.

"Turn me, I've already made my choice" he said getting up from Carlisle's lap and walking over to Bella

"Are you sure? We can wait if you are unsure?" Bella asked. Charlie just shock his head.

"OK, in a few days I'll turn you." Bella said smiling sadly up at him.

"We want to be turn as well" Esme said smiling at Charlie.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked before they could answer Alice spoke.

"Turn me as well" Jasper looked at her in shock

"Alice?" Jasper asked

"No Jasper, I want to do this for you. Let me do this please." Alice said.

Jasper looked over at Bella

"You all want to be turned?" She asked.

She already know Edwards answer, they had talked about this upstairs while making out.

They all looked at her and nodded their heads, Yes.!

"If we do this, we have to be careful. It could be dangerous. If the wrong people found out" Jasper said.

"Hey Bella, will any of them have powers?" Emmett asked.

" Alice will be able to see the future, but It will be different from mine. And Charlie will be a mental shield and Edward", but before Bella could continue Edward spoke

"Don't tell me love, Mind reading?" Bella smiled and nodded her head Yes.

Bella Kissed Edward on the lips before standing up.

"We need to hurt, we wont be long." Bella said. Jasper and Emmett Both kissed their girls before following Bella out the door.

"So Edward what did Emmett Mean?" Rose asked after they had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With the Cullen's

Edward looked at his family, he knew he had to tell them, but when he was younger he was scared they would think he was crazy.

But finding out that your parents believe in Vampires well that can change the way you think. So with a deep breath Edward starts.

"Ever since I was small, I had dreams of Bella. It wasn't until a few years ago of doing some research that I found out my dream were in fact memories. My past. I remember my whole 17 years of life." Edward Stooped lost in the memory of it all.

"what happened Edward?" Esme asked

She got up from her seat and walked over to Edward, knowing this was going to be hard.

Edward closed his eyes and continued.

"Me and Bella were friends from an young age, I knew about her and I never told a soul. We were in love, by 16 we were married. Bella was getting a feeling that something bad was going to happen, I told her I would protect her, a few days later I found her in our room casting a spell, she was so scared. I didn't know what to do, how to make it right. How to take her fear away. When I asked about the spell, she just told me it was so we would find each other again." Edward took a deep breath.

"That night I held her as she cried herself to sleep."Edward shock his head. A few tears falling down his cheeks

"You remember, how I was when you and dad came home with Alice and Rose?" Edward asked Esme.

She nodded

"you ran upstairs to your room crying, you wouldn't let anyone of us in" she said.

Edward smiled sadly knowing the pain he coursed them.

"Yes, that day I remembered how it all ended" Edward stopped himself.

Esme pulled Edward into her arms as more tears fell.

"Edward, Son how did it all end?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, he will not answer that question, can't you see how upset he is" Esme snapped

Silence for a few mintures. Just the sound of Edward sods could be heard.

"Edward when out to the market, even after I begged him not to, that was the worst day of my life" came a voice from behind them.

They all looked to the back door to see Bella in Jaspers arms and Emmett holding her hands.

"Edward's father wanted to get rid of me, he knew the truth. He believed I had cast a spell over his son. His father told the hunters that his son could read minds...I saw them take Edward away, saw how he fought, saw how it would end. I knew it was a trap, butt I was not going to let Edward die. I ran to the centre of town. When I saw them tire Edward to the burning post. I lost it, used all my power up, and saved him. But at a cost." Bella moved out of Jasper arms and over to Edward and Esme.

"I was to weak to fight the hunters. I bearly had enough to save Edward. As they took me away I saw him fall to the ground. That's when the hunters were attacked by the vampires, they saw how powerful I could be after I was turned. I've waited 360 years to find you again" Bella finished falling to her knees.

Edward got out of Esme's arms and wrapped them around Bella.

Edward rocked Bella back and fourth, he looked up to see his family looking a little confused.

"The reason I had a hard time truthing you and Charlie was because when I tried to go and save Bella, my father run me throw with his sword. I remember my last thought, I prayed she would be safe and promised to find her when I was re-born. I guess she found me." Edward smiled sadly.

Edward pulled Bella to her feet, and kissed her.

Looking in her eyes he said.

"Turn me Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Hope you all have a good Halloween and didn't make yourselves to sick from all those sweets. Lol, I just wanted to say Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I just don't know how to write it. I know where I want it to go, I'm just not sure if I should continue. Plz review at the end and let me know if you want me to continue or not.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been three days since Bella had bitten Edward, Carlisle explain to Fork High that his son had been accepted into an over seas program and would not be back for the rest of the school year.

Carlisle has been worried about Charlie for the past two days, there seems to be something playing on his mind. But when Carlisle tries to talk about to him about it, Charlie will always change the subject.

Emmett and jasper made sure that all the humans were out of the house before Edward woke up, the past three days they had made plans for the others to be turned. But they wanted to wait until Edward woke up.

Of course they were going to change Charlie the day after Edward woke up, It was getting close to the day Charlie gets shot, but Charlie wanted to do something first.

He wanted to marry Carlisle!

While he was still human, but he had yet to tell Carlisle want he really wanted.

With Bella and Edward

Bella had stayed by Edward's side for the passed three days waiting for him to wake up.

Edward slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Bella's beautiful face.

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips before whispering "It's OK Love, all is well now" his lips then move to her neck while his hands travelled upwards.

**(I think we all know what going to happen,)**

With the rest of the family

Jasper and Emmett could hear both Bella and Edward moaning from where they stood in a small clearing not far from their home.

"Charlie, Love what's wrong?" Carlisle asked unaware of what was happening back at the house, it was the 5th time that day he had asked Charlie what was wrong.

Charlie wanted...so very much to tell Carlisle, but then Carlisle would feel pressured into it. His human time was running out and he wanted to be Mr Charlie Cullen before his heart took its last beat.

* * *

**Sorry its short, but I had a hard time writing this, again plz let me know if you want me to continue or not, if you chose you want me to continue I will be changing the format, it will not be a 3rd person POV, but the characters POVs.**

**So plz Review thank you **


	6. HELP PLEASE not a chapter

**Help**

**I'm very sorry that I have not updated the following in a while but I have been having a mental block on where to go next. So I'm asking you, my readers to tell me what you would like see to in the upcoming chapters of:**

**Love Forever**

**The Bet**

**Fight for Freedom**

**I fell in love with you online**

**Love forever – Outtakes**

**And if there is any other story idea you would like me to write please down be afraid to ask**

**I look forward to reading your ideas **

**Thank you all for reading my stories and for loving them as much as I loved writing them**

**Forever Cullen**


End file.
